


the undone and the divine

by aionimica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sub Kylo, besotted kylo, soft sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: "She gave him peace and he offered his chaos."Ben Solo is not the man he once was and he finds what he loves by letting it all go.





	the undone and the divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrymegtargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a quick "just for tonight" prompt for tumblr.
> 
> yeah that didn't happen.

* * *

 

Every part of him is poised to move -- tensing and bracing and ready to unleash -- but Rey presses a single palm against the center of his chest. At her touch, he stills. His hands hover where they were, just ready to grip her flesh but she smiles softly and the lights go out in Ben Solo’s eyes and he waits as her lips part and she leans down to him. 

“Stay,” she says softly.

And he does. Ben exhales and looks up. 

She’s sitting there, straddling his thighs with only a sheet draped across her lap and still she takes his breath away. What little soft light they had drifted around the room to settle on the outline of her, on how her breasts stood out on her chest, on her hair that fell just past her shoulders in gentle curls still damp from the fresher. He could see every curve of her, every outline that was tested and stretched and found to be true. Scars and nicks were peppered along her skin, but it was freckled and dark where it was kissed by the sun and kissed by him. 

His breath caught in his chest. Not that it was unusual. It was just for tonight, but in that moment, Ben was convinced he could look at her from the flat of his back in any lifetime, in any place, at any time for life unending and it still wouldn’t be enough.

He closes his eyes again as Rey leans forward and whispers again in his ear, “Stay.”

He breathes out, into her as his body floods with serenity, all the tension leaking from his bones. Her hands slide up his arms, his skin warming against her as she positions them above his head.

“Stay for me,” she whispers against his lips and all Ben can manage is a half-strangled, “Yes.”

She kisses him then, her hands tight in his hair. Her teeth nip along his bottom lip before she soothes it with a swipe of her tongue. Her hair falls over them like a curtain and Ben moans into her mouth as she leans down and grinds teasingly along his hips. Heat pools where their skin meets, where she leans her chest along his as she drags her nails down his arms.

_ Stay _ , she says and stay he does. They don’t need the Force between them to hold them in this place -- her words are enough to bind him. Enough to hold him steady as his blood builds in him and rises, his hips bucking against hers as she increases her pace, closing her eyes as takes him in and curls in on herself, only to lean back, propped up against his thighs. 

She presses a kiss to his hips, in heavy sucking marks that are sure to bruise. Her fingers trailed down the lengths of his scars, tracing the lines she left on him long ago, burning the memories into his skin with a baptism of her own making. They brought them and bound them together, the history of them written in their skin. hips that 

“You’re being… so good,” she breathes. He manages to glance at her wryly before gasping as she pulls herself from him and twists, her back arching

Incomprehensible words fall from his lips as she comes forward. One of her breasts hovers just out of his reach before she deigned to let him taste; he filled his mouth with her, letting his tongue work around her nipple, sucking and shaping it, pulling those sounds from her that he loved and craved and spurned her on faster. 

It wasn’t hard, he knew. She drew praises from his lips and worship from his hips and he would give more to her if she simply said the word. There were star systems and starships ready to move at his beck and call, but they paled compared to what Rey offered and what she took. 

She gave him peace and he offered his chaos. She gave him consistency and he gave his uncertainty. All the control he had, all he had ever grasped in the universe he’d give it up for her. He’d lay it at her feet as she demanded nothing else. She demanded nothing more than riding him as he lay beneath her, straining against her command. 

Tearing one last kiss from his lips, she slides back onto him and he moaned into empty space. With one hand still holding his, she leaned back and rocked, settling into him and him into her as a lazy, heated smile took over her face. 

“What do you want?” she asks teasingly as she moves gently, coercing a gasp from him, his breath coming now in short staccatos.

Ben blinked and looked at her, pupils wide and lips ajar. No matter what titles he’s held before, he’s nameless before her. Words are lost, concepts are all that remains and she has the daring to ask what  _ he wants _ …

He wants and wants and wants for nothing but to be here, with his choices made and all he has to do is surrender to her tongue and hand. The Force wavers between them, solidifying as waves of pleasure buffer against his mind, heightening his arousal, his rising course just waiting for the dam to break.  

He wants her, comes the simple answer. He wants her and nothing else. She can have his life, his purpose -- she can take it all as long as her scent is what he breathes and her hair is the rain on his skin and her laugh the driver of the blood in his veins. Her smile is akin to the lines of stars that light up the world and were a constant out in sublight space and even now it drew him home.

She leans back, that body, her perfect body with all its imperfections on display as she takes a hand to herself and moans. The sound of it curls in his ears and pulls at him, up and up until its just the whisper of the past that holds him in place. The simple act of letting her take control, the simple joy of letting what he always wanted drift away into the certainty of her -- who he once was held all he had in a tightly curled fist. Now he was learning to open it and let it go, finger by finger. 

And he answers with the opening of his mind. His hands pinned above him by the weight of her hand, her fingers threading and twisting in his own and Ben opens his mind to all of it. All he wants, the simplicity and the perfection and mess of it all. 

_ You _ .

That perfect smile blesses him again as she looks up suddenly. Her motions stop and for the briefest of seconds there is silence between them. And for the briefest of moments, he wonders if this was too much, too open, too  _ him _ . There were so many things that they hold close to the chest and never quite bring to the light of day But that smile turns hungry and borders on feral, so possessed with desire as she takes him in her arms like a prized possession, never to be let go.  

“I love you,” she whispers again as she angled her hips and takes him faster. Her thumb rubs up against his length, the additional sensation forcing his eyes to shut and pulling a sound out of him that borders on the edge of holy and obscene. 

“I know,” he manages with what breath he has left, all that he has going to keeping her request. His legs tighten and his hands clench, his nails digging into hers, but Rey only smiles as he stammers into her lips. 

“I want you,” he says at last. “I want you, I want you here, with me --I love-- my love -- I want this, I want.. I want…”

And then there is nothing as she lets go of his hands and buries them in his hair, her lips taking his and the single moment of it all drowns him in all of what she offers.

She lets him have it. Though his hands suddenly freed, they lie there for a moment as he comprehends what he’s been given, so lost in his own ecstacy, the storm she’s been building in him waiting for the lightning to strike. And his hands find her hips and guide her, his thumb stroking small circles as leans back against his legs, her hands doing their own work between her legs. He feels her slick run down the length of him, the tips of her fingers brushing against him. Low, guttural moans escape from her lips, and though they lack words, they were prayers that managed to make him even more undone.

It’s the sound of skin and the sound of them as they rush towards the end. And yet all he wants is for her to take his hands and place them back above his head and--

Ben inhales sharply, eyes suddenly wide as she listens to his thoughts and gives again.  

Rey rises from his hips, just enough to take off the edge of the impending climax.

She takes his hands and puts them back above his head and even though he wants it, even though he craved it, the burning in his thighs threatened to break as he listened to her last command and stilled. He smiled against her, his breath short, everything in him wanting what he was being denied and yet. 

_ Oh _ , how he loved letting go.

“Please,” he pants against her. Her free hand cups his jaw and pulls his lips to hers. He sees her eyes then, framed by their little light and alight with pride and seeing him like this before her. They were soft and open and pulling him in and even though he knew he’d never come back if he followed where she led, he fell into her completely. She pulls up and he takes her breast again and she moans and falls back down on him, guiding him to the edge of the cliff with her hand holding both of his. 

When the blinding light hits and he feels her tighten around him, her fingers fluttering as she cries out, Ben feels himself spasm as all semblance of control he had was lost with the cries from her lips and the whiteness takes him in.

As color and depth and the shape of her on his chest return, Ben can think of only one thing as hands trace the lines of each other:

What a lovely thing, to be led.


End file.
